


Mayfly

by chaosmyth948



Category: costume-love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyth948/pseuds/chaosmyth948





	Mayfly

【双璧】Mayfly 蜉蝣

01 Monologue from Seimei 

“They say love is blind, but baby you are so blind.”   
他们说爱情是盲目的，可是宝贝你是真的瞎。

 

今天的颁奖典礼上，他穿了一袭红色的西装，黑色衬衫只系了最下面几颗扣子，平日里规矩扎着的领结只是随意的搭着，像是故意吸引人往那线条优美的锁骨看去的样子，眼妆是时下蛮流行的桃花妆。其实真的有点搞不懂他的造型师的脑回路了，或许是新造型师的品味？我记得他前不久跟我聊过，提起过公司因为帮他接了一个好莱坞大片，帮他换了全套的经纪团队。

可是我还是觉得他出道初期的时候的造型更好看一些。那是我第一次得了机会做见习掌镜导演，他还是个不怎么出名的新人演员，那时他19岁，我21岁。他穿了件高领的水蓝色雪纺衬衣，袖口跟领口都绣了金线，他站在聚光灯下，慢慢抬起头直视我的镜头的那一瞬间，我手里的相机都快要握不稳了。

Jesus Christ. I saw the light. 

从十几岁到现在我拍过很多人，俊男靓女不再少数。他的长相并不算惊艳，太过柔和的面部线条甚至都谈不上帅气，顶多算是个长相清秀的男生。主导演并不看好他，甚至轻蔑地说，“这幅皮囊过个几年大概就会被厌烦，大火是没戏的，除非他有点手段。”

可我觉得主导的判断有失偏颇，在我看到镜头下的他时更坚信了自己的想法，怎么有人可以将清冷与性感结合得这般惟妙惟肖，抬眼间若有若无得眼神满是诱惑，却又不媚俗。收工时他又回到了一个19岁男孩应该有的状态，笑得十分阳光，细长的凤眼眯成了一条线。

结束后他向拍摄组的每一个导演都一一鞠躬致谢，连我这个见习导演都不例外。他好奇地看了我相机里的底片，随后便赞不绝口，“你真的把我拍地很好看诶～你以后一定会成为非常棒的大导演的。”

我们年纪相仿，都在各自事业的起步期，对未来充满向往，此后便留了联系方式互相鼓励着。

如今，十年过去了，他29岁，我31岁。

从他25岁一部转型作品开始，他成了圈内炙手可热的一线演员，此后每年票房火爆的电影里都会有他的名字。而我，十年过后还是个不冷不热的三流导演，拍着不入流的作品，寥寥几支广告，mv凑活着度日。

我以为他成名后我们会断了联系，可奇怪的是这十年间我们的聊天界面从来没有中断过。

他只在午夜两三点的时候找我。

虽然只是寥寥几句问候，却像是成了一种习惯。

我知道那个让他一夜爆红的惊天秘密。我更明白，他多是会是在刚刚结束了一场令他精疲力竭的sex后跟我联系。

我见过那个人。导演圈内不会不认识那个教父级别的人。年纪长我近一轮，可但凡那个导演参与过的作品就没有不火的。

我见过他们在一起的样子。那时已然27岁的他，把年龄改小了两岁，声称25岁，容颜却一如19岁我初见他那一般，清冷的眼神下的性感，极度撩人心弦。

那位导演是个混血儿，身材体格生得高大健壮，他大概只能到他肩膀的样子。我亲眼目睹了那位导演前脚同一个十分眼熟，长相清秀的男孩老练地调情后脚却又不知廉耻地把他揽在怀里亲吻。

他闭着眼睛回应着，柔顺的刘海在pub柔和的打光下泛着光泽。他突然皱了眉头，像是嗔怪对方不甚温柔的接吻方式，却又乖顺得靠在对方怀里，活像只对主人撒娇的布偶猫。

”他在欺骗你。“ 我不止一次得这样提醒过他。

”我亲眼见到了他同别人调情。那男孩儿我见过，前不久我还帮他拍过一支广告，是你们公司的新人。“

他窝在沙发间，红着烟圈摇摇头说没关系，突然问我 “seimei君，你有烟吗？”

我顿了大概有半分钟，上下打量了他几眼，突然觉得他十分陌生。

“对不起，我不抽烟。但是你要是想的话，我可以帮你去买。”

“不必了。” 他慢慢坐起身，朝我招了招手，“你过来坐。”

我坐到他身旁，却始终同他保持着一定的距离，可他却主动靠了过来。我嗅着他身上清爽的气息，横竖都不觉得这像是一个会抽烟的人身上会有的味道，他的手搭在我的大腿上，那双手修长而骨节分明，我记得他说过，他出道前是音乐学院的学生，会好几种乐器。可这都不重要，这双手仅仅只是隔着牛仔裤的布料轻轻抚摸着，便已然令我口干舌燥了。

19岁见到他的第一眼，我便感叹，上天有幸让我见到了神灵一般的美丽。

即便这些年他真的变了，彻头彻尾地变了，每每同他单独在一起的时候，我却依然总以为他还是19岁时的那副样子。

圣洁而纯净，一尘不染。

他问我，“你喜欢我的，对吗？”

我点点头又摇摇头。我不仅仅是喜欢着他，应该是爱慕着他才对。因为爱慕才始终不敢接近他。

“Would you want to have sex with me?” 

我艰难地摇了摇头。

他耸了耸肩，笑着拍拍我的后背，“恭喜你通过考验了。”

“叙一，你爱他吗？” 我反问道。

他又窝回了沙发的一角，点了点头。

人们说爱情是盲目的，可你是真的瞎。

这话太过残酷，可我终于没说出口。

人们说你同他在一起是为了名利，可我分明在你眼里看到了痛与不甘，其实我宁愿你是为了名利才跟他在一起的，这样也好放手，可既是你自愿踏进了这个泥潭，而我除了站在这泥潭旁看着你别无他法。

“他会回来的。” 他说这话的时候带着哭腔，”以前吵架的时候他也会这样，但每次都是会回来的。“

我要告诉他，我刚从我一位同僚的ins里看到了他深信不疑的爱人跟那个新人男孩出现在一个party的合照上吗？那笑容在我看来无比龌龊，无比恶心。

我不需要告诉他的。他都知道的，只是陷得太深不愿醒来罢了。

今天颁奖典礼前，他给我发了消息，告诉我一切安好。

一切安好的意思，大概是指那个人回来了。也许这就是他的状态看起来还不错的原因吧。

可是如今我后悔了。

这注定是一个原谅与被原谅的死循环。

他不该是一段感情的臣服者与牺牲品。

那个混蛋根本不配拥有他。

 

02 Monologue from Ballad No.1: 

“Si nous commençons?”  
“我们要继续吗？”

 

他今天回来的时候身上带着陌生的香水味，我习以为常却依然自我欺骗着，至少他回来了，这就足够了。

我发泄一般地把他的衣服一股脑地丢进了洗衣机，丢了3颗柔软剂进去。

我对气息的敏感他一定是知道的，他但凡有一点在乎我断不会穿着这身刚同别人偷过欢的衣服来见我的。

可他一进门的时候，我便像以往一样习惯性地自我麻痹。

我什么时候爱得这样卑微了呢？我也不知道。

我不在乎别人说我是靠他上的位，虽然我是在25岁那年拿了那年的年度大赏后才接受了他的追求的，可是此后便没人相信那部转型之作其实跟他的关系不算大，但我承认我这几年凭着他的推荐确实拍了好几部高质量的作品。我25岁之后拥有的一切，都是拖他的名气。

大概是2年前他已经正式提过了分手，可我们似乎像是心照不宣一样。我知道他会回来找我，而他真的会回来找我。

他在床上有独特的pet peeve, 每次都把人往死里折腾，连带着该死的白人血统的size。我学会抽烟也是从2年前开始的，肉体的疼痛需要些外力刺激来转移一下注意力。我想不会有几个人能受得了，也许这也是他会回来找我的原因。

他的原话是，“至少我还没有厌烦你在床上听话的样子。”

我做了他一向喜欢的元祖蛋包饭。比起流心蛋包饭，他更喜欢元祖版，这是初交往时我便注意到的。后来他对我说，父母还没离婚时，母亲经常做这道菜给家里人吃，家庭婚变后他随父亲到了海外，再无机会吃到地道的和风洋食。

我曾一直以为，一道带着些暖意的菜或许能让他改变心意，可我始终高估了我在他心里的位置。

比起这菜，他更想快点进入主题。盘子掉落到地上，包裹着滑嫩蛋皮的新鲜炒饭还有番茄酱黏黏糊糊得沾了一地，打扫起来肯定麻烦。我被他压在餐桌上，束手无力。

我想我是爱着他的，不然不会像这样，卑微到骨子里，心甘情愿地在他身下张开双腿给他操。

家里的避孕套用完了，他一段时间不过来我自然忘了补。可在他这儿，我的那些洁癖，讲究全都被抛诸脑后。

我觉得自己真的要死了，不然不会觉得浑身上下轻飘飘的。半夜醒过来时发觉他这会难得没走，在我身旁睡得正熟。我下了床从衣柜里找了件浴衣裹上，每走一步腿间都会有东西流出来，我不知道他在我要昏过去的时候到底是怎么在我身上作的，我草草在浴室里做了清理，冲了个澡，从抽屉里的暗格里拿了那包红万便到了阳台。

虽然学会了抽烟，但倒不至于有瘾，可近2年他在我身上发泄爽了，我却总觉的我的身体像是被开了一个洞，精气神流失得厉害，有时会不声不响地抽掉半包烟，第二天连话都说不出来。

我叼着烟，靠在阳台的扶手处，打开手机，点开那个再熟悉不过的聊天对话框。

我想我跟他某种程度上是公平的，谁也没有对不起谁。我其实一直知道那个跟我差不多同龄的导演对我的心意，却一直没断了他对我的念想，真是辛苦他了，十年了都没有放弃。虽然我们之间永远保持着完美的距离，我不久前试探过他，他没有越界。他真是个不错的人，即便知道我这些破事儿还一直守口如瓶，甚至几次企图当我的救世主。恐怕只有我自己知道，我这回已经错的太彻底，甚至连回头的机会都被断送了。

我一直以为我是个专情的人，看样子我也高估了自己。

或许我跟现任耗尽了年少对爱情的热忱与念想，带着残缺不全地身心，依然失去了再去爱一个人的资格。

这个圈子是个大染缸，能把人的表面染的光鲜亮丽，却也能将一个人的内心漆地一片灰暗。

我给他打了电话，他不出意外地接了起来，还带着些睡意，但还是努力调整着自己沙哑的声线，”喂？还好吗，失眠了吗？”

“嗯，有点失眠。” 我盘着腿，熄灭了香烟，继续说道，“打扰你了，抱歉。”

“那倒不会。你最近总是这个点联系我，总这样不太好，改天找个私人医生开点安眠药如何？我没有别的意思，身体不舒服了要及时去看。”

“嗯。我有预约过的，谢谢你。”

“唔……要是睡不着的话，来聊聊天说不定就有睡意了，你的新戏我去支持过了哦，动作戏很帅气的，很棒。”

“我可没用替身。为了那几场打戏我可真是掉了层皮，还留了好几道疤。”

“那可真是不容易呢。票房回报目前还不错，你档期方便的话，我请你吃个饭庆祝庆祝？”

“哦？要请我吃饭吗？我可是很挑剔的。“

”我知道你讲究，但对我自己的手艺也很自信的。怎么样，介意过来试试吗？”

“那可我要点几个难做的菜为难你一下了。” 

刚要说几个复杂的料理名字的时候，我被身后抱住我的那个人结结实实地吓了一跳，随着他撩开我浴袍的动作时我便知道大事不妙了，可一切又有点晚了。

”那个，我……呃，我先挂了。“ 我的手机都要握不稳了。

”Si nous commençons?” 

早前我为了拍一部有点上尺度的法方投资的文艺片还专门跟他请教过基本法语的发音，虽然过了段时间差不多都忘完了，但简单句法还是记得清楚的。他常年做导演，记台本的变态能力堪比专业演员，这句台词恰巧是我那个角色头一次同另一个主角对戏的词。可还没等我回答他便拨掉了我的浴袍，我靠在的栏杆上，不着寸缕，虽然已是夏季，凌晨室外的温度还是偏低的，我拽着他浴衣的领子，低声求道，”进屋好不好，这儿有点冷。“

自作孽不可活。

我想我的的心可能真的已经死了。

“其实我才知道，一直跟你私下联系的小导演的来历。” 

他一边用力欺负着我身体里最脆弱的地方，却始终无视我眼角的泪，”叙，我没想到你真能做出这种事来。“

可你又能好到哪儿去呢？我想了想还是不要在这个时候惹怒他，不然更倒霉的是自己，便偏过头去，不解释也不回应。

“也罢，旁人都以为你是爬上了我的床才得以进入一线的，倒是我才发现你远没有看起来这么单纯。”

我其实真没那么单纯。是你被我骗了，包括seimei，他也被我骗了。进这个圈子还要什么单纯，谁都不比谁高尚到哪里去。

可这次我识相地闭了嘴，拒绝争执。

“不说话？还是默认了？你要是不说，我不介意找那个小导演聊一聊，保证他这辈子别想在这个圈子里出头了。“

”是的。“ 我艰难地抬了抬腿，调整了一下姿势才得以站稳，”我刚出道时就……就跟他认识了。第一版杂志封面还是他掌镜，十年间都没断了联系，包括跟你交往过后一直如此。“

”还有呢？“

”就这样，没有了。“

”他有这样……fuck you? “ 我假装自己没听到那个不堪的单词，但还是湿了眼眶，拼命地摇头，”没有，那个真的没有。“

“听着，叙。我不会同你分手，因为我觉得事情越来越有趣了。” 他突然掐住了我的脖子，虽然他没用太大力气，但我依然感到了沉重的窒息感。

“让你体验体验共侍两人的感觉还挺不错的，你说是不是？你要是想玩儿大的，我不介意你把他带过来我们一起。”

随着他松了手，离开我的身体，我失去了外力支撑，无力地靠坐在栏杆处。手机屏幕亮了，是几条未读的line信息。

“鲑鱼饭团怎么样？我朋友前不久寄过来了不少新鲜的鲑鱼。”

“你不会要点和牛吧？我下支微电影的报酬还没到账呢，手下留情啊～“

”得空了回我一下吧，我知道你刚刚一定发生了些什么，我有点担心。你不回我一直等着。“

我擦了擦眼角，回道，”嗯，刚刚发生了些事，不过还好。对了，下周的大赏，你有邀请函吗？“

”呃，我没有作品入围的，所以没有。“

”我会请我团队的工作人员发邀请函给你。打扮帅气点过来吧，结束后请我吃饭。“

我穿起浴袍走到室内的时候，他已经离开了。我把乱七八糟的床单撤掉，连带着洗衣机里刚刚洗干净的他的衣服一起丢到了垃圾桶。

随后拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出了那盒安眠药。既然得不到，那就毁掉吧，通通毁掉吧。

 

03 Mayfly 

“蜉蝣撼树是个贬义词，但是我做到了。现在，我们是共犯了。”

 

他虽然不常穿暖色调，但红色穿在他身上确实好看。

因为不是主邀嘉宾，我只能坐在原处看着他。

这十年我见证了他从一个名不见经传的新人演员成为如今最年轻的影帝级人物。十年的岁月似乎在他的脸上静止了一样。

我钱夹里一直留着他那张缩小版的杂志封面照，那是我这些年唯一私心留下的底板。

在我的心里，他永远19岁，穿着那件水蓝色的雪纺高领衬衣与黑色天鹅绒长裤，两臂伸展开的时候极为优雅美丽，真像是坠入人间的天使一样。

无论如今他变成什么样子，他永远是我生命中的一道光。没有他，我或许都不会坚持做导演。

他站在领奖台处拿着两座金色的奖杯，笑得格外灿烂。忘记说了，他跟金色也最搭了，配上这打光，我都会想他是不是真的不属于这个地球。

只是我没想到第一次同他还有那位有名的大师级混血导演是以这样的方式见面的。

虽然他们的关系一直没有被正式承认过，但却已然是圈内公开的秘密。即便是他的经纪公司也是默许但不干预的状态，毕竟干预不起。

“这位是seimei君，也是位导演。” 他甚是自然地把我介绍给那位，描了眼线的眼尾更加上翘，眼神多了几分魅惑，“seimei，大好的交流机会哦～”

我木然地站在原地，甚至连主动握手的勇气都没有。

我不明白他此举的意思，但我却从那位的眼里看到了一丝令我觉得情绪不宁的东西。

是轻蔑？还是嘲讽？

不，我这么一个不入流的小导演按理说不大有可能被这位知晓的可能。

亦或者说，这位误会了什么？

“叙，你的这位朋友还真是有意思啊，是有点内向，还是真的不懂礼貌呢？”

“对不起…… 您太有名了，见到您本人我都要傻了，真是太失礼了。“ 我赶紧鞠躬，把头埋得很低。

”幸会啊，我们真是有缘份呢。“

我这辈子都没觉得这么紧张过，却又觉得无计可施。

他招呼了侍者过来，端了一杯红酒给我，“邀你过来是想让你多认识一些投资方，你不会总想拍那些不入流的作品跟广告吧？”

“你……为什么突然这么帮我？” 我站在原地，没再跟他走过去，”你今天有点奇怪。“

他毫不避讳得揽过我的肩膀，丝毫不顾及这样或许也会把我们送到明天的头条，低声说道，”我帮你，也是为了你能帮我啊。“

我没弄懂他话里的含义。跟他见了不少业内名人，我终究不太擅交际，多是他在介绍我，然后换了不少名片回来。晚宴快结束的时候，我本以为他会同那位回去，自然要调整今晚吃饭的日程，可是他却把他的车钥匙递给我，示意我去把他的车开过来。

我总觉得他今天哪里怪怪的。

从衣着到妆容，再到待人接物都跟平日认识的他有太大的差异。

“开车吧，去你家。” 他坐在副驾驶座，把随意搭在领口处的领结摘了下来丢到副驾驶面前的储物柜里。

这不像是他平时会对待领结的态度。

我没再多问便开车开到了我家。

“你今晚准备了什么呢？” 

我从冰箱里把先前准备好的半成品取出来，“嗯，上次提过的鲑鱼饭团，还有海胆，三文鱼……” 我收拾东西的手突然不利索了，因为他突然从背后抱住了我。

我们俩并无的身高差，他不怎么费力就能把下巴搭在我的肩膀上，两手顺着我的腰部一路摸到胸口，“这回就别拒绝我了，好不好？”

“等等……” 我稍微挣扎了一下，“叙一，你今天真的很奇怪。你到底怎么了？我们不着急，先静下心来聊好不好？”

我其实比任何人都渴望得到他。但却始终不敢迈出那一步，不是因为我懦弱，而是我想不能以一己之私玷污了他。

可若是他主动邀请我，我是当真拒绝不了他。

他用一个迟来了十年的吻暂且封住了我的疑问，我揽着他腰的手起初都有些不自在，起初倒是他在引导我。

“你当真想好了？” 我一手撑在他身侧，忍得极为辛苦。

他没有回答我，一手勾住我的脖子同我接吻，另一条腿自然地搭在我的腰上，我们之间的距离彻底为零。

快到高潮时他哭得很厉害，我本以为是弄疼了他，正欲停下，但却被他抱的紧紧的，“不要停下……拜托……不要……“

这时同他接吻时他却有些抗拒，但慢慢安抚下他的情绪后，我才慢慢继续下去。

高潮时他头一次叫了我的名字，微微仰起头时周身拉出漂亮的线条。

我没想到我们最终能走到这一步。我以为我一生或许只能在远处看着在聚光灯下发光的他，他是我生命中的光，却始终触不可及。

但如今真的触及到时，我却又觉得他是那么的脆弱。

脆弱到他一皱眉头我都担心弄痛了他。

可是他却又极度贪恋人的体温，结束后在我怀里睡得极为安稳。这般情侣间的默契竟然在我们之间自然而然地发生了。

虽然不确定经过昨晚一夜我们之间的关系到底该如何定义，我还是暂时又回到了之前的状态，准备在他主动提起这事儿之前对此缄口不言。

可是他一早醒来熟练得抱着我撒娇的时候我又丢了理智。

“那个，我们……”

“你不想跟我在一起吗？” 他伏在我的胸前，我终于得了机会揉了揉他柔顺的头发，却又迟迟未敢回答这个问题。

“也罢，若是觉得困扰，那就慢慢来吧。” 他亲了我一下，细长的凤眼眯了眯，露出一丝狡黠，“可我追人的时候可是很烦人的，你考虑考虑现在答应我，后续会省点麻烦。可你要是喜欢麻烦，我不介意。”

他是天使，也是恶魔。

早餐是甜味的玉子烧搭配鲑鱼饭团，还有我特制的味增汤。我喝了一口茶，打开了电视，却被正在播放的新闻吓的杯子都差点握不住。

“著名导演J某于昨日年度电影大赏结束后因酒驾而车祸身亡，警方将披露后续现场细节……“ 

我瞧着正嚼着玉子烧的他，脑海里突然过了昨天太多反常的细节，突然有些不寒而栗。

”那个，新闻里说的……你……不惊讶吗？“

他放下筷子，喝了一口味增汤，十分冷静地说道，”不错，是我做的。“

我愣了愣，却只问出了一句，”为什么？“

他轻笑，“你都不好奇我是怎么做到的吗？”

我摇摇头，“我还是好奇，你为什么真的……这么做了。”

他站起身从自己的西装外套里拿出了一包红万，取了一支，熟练地点燃，我竟然被他抽起烟来都优雅到不可思议的动作吸引了。

“上周午夜我给你打过电话，但是中间断了，你知道后来发生了什么吗？“

”发生了……什么？“

”他听到了我在给你打电话，质疑我不忠，也已经查到了你的头上。“

他吐了一口烟圈，”你这两年不是一直劝我跟他分手吗？其实我一直瞒着你，在你告诉我之前，我早就知道他移情别恋了，他也早提了分手，只是他有了新欢却还是控制不住回来找我，而我也一直没拒绝他。“

”可他那天彻底令我死了心。我这么做是为了我那份曾经卑微廉价到不行的爱恋。他不死，我永远狠不下心来。若不是你，我是做好了跟他同归于尽的准备的。“

我从未想过，他会以这样极端的方式来结束这一切。

”还有，其实昨天是我们一起把他送走的。“ 他弹了弹烟灰，继续说道，”那不是酒，是他经常服用的一种安眠药。他最近停了药，因为那药会影响视觉神经，已经影响到了他的掌镜。”

“他昨天跟多少人喝过酒，体内就有多少那种药物的积累。其实我们两个体内也都有，但我昨天格外控制着你摄入量，所以你见了不少人，最终连一杯酒都没有喝完。”

“听完了？很惊讶？” 他把烟头丢到水杯里，随后把那杯水倒到下水道，“你若是要去告发我，我会同你去自首。”

我想起他昨天对我说的那句，“我帮你，也是为了你能帮我啊。”

他昨天穿的那套红色西装，外加格外妖娆的眼影，还真像是死神一样。

危险，狡黠，思维缜密。早该发觉当年他那清冷眼神下这隐藏的危险的，可我当年即便是知道，却还是义无反顾地进入了他的圈套，这一套便是十年。心甘情愿的十年。

我不知道他这段恋情里到底经历了什么令他选择以这样激烈的方式结束。

我甚至隐约觉得，我是他众多棋子中的一个。

他可以是天使，可以是恶魔，甚至可以是死神。

“蜉蝣撼树是个贬义词，可我如今做到了。现在，我们是共犯了。”

我从他手里拿过那尚有一半的香烟来吸了一口。

我于他，也像这蜉蝣一般。

这十年我对他的心情如同蜉蝣，飘来飘去却传达不了。倒回的话，这份感情看不明，快进的话，这份感情不能留存。

即便是到了窗户纸一戳即破的程度，我也不敢再向前一步。

对他，我也是卑微到骨子里，不求相伴厮守，只求默默守护。

他爬的高，我很高兴，但也知道他放弃了很多才站到那个位置上，也担心他某一天摔下来会摔得痛。

我说过，我不仅仅是喜欢他，而是爱慕着他。爱慕守护着初见时19岁的那个他，虽然这十年他变得彻底，但我不把这变化完全归咎于他。

这个圈子成就了如今的他，但也扼杀了曾经得他。

“叙，我再问你一次，你爱过他吗？”

他笑得有些苦涩，“别提这个字了。爱一个人太难过了，更别提是爱错一个人了。”

我附身轻轻吻在了他的额头上，“那我们以后就不再提什么爱不爱的。” 我直视着他依然澄澈的双眼，“可是你要记得，我这辈子陪上这条命也要守护的人只有你一个，你让我做什么我都不会拒绝，我也不会以爱的名义给你套上任何的枷锁。”

我正欲说下去，他的手机突然响了起来，一遍一遍，似乎毫无停止的意思。

他无奈地笑了笑，拿起手机去了里面的房间。

如果一定有一个人要陪那个人一起下地狱的话，那就让我去吧。

你曾经救赎过我，这次换我来救赎你。

我拿了手机叫了车，直奔警署。


End file.
